It's A Hi-5 Christmas (video)
It's A Hi-5 Christmas is the 13th first Christmas release by Hi-5 Australia, released in November 11, 2003 by Roadshow Entertainment. This Was a film it is the Hi-5 Christmas Concert at the Carols By Candlelight in filmed in 2002. This released in November 7, 2005 by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. And this DVD and VCD released by Viva Video Inc. in Philippines. Songs Include 'Christmas Song' Infobox Sleigh Ride.png|Sleigh Ride 'A special treat - Hi-5's Live Christmas Concert this Movie' Infobox T'was the Night Before Christmas.png|T'was The Night Before Christmas Infobox Jingle Bells.png|Jingle Bells Infobox Five Days Till Christmas.png|Five Days Till Christmas Infobox Mary's Boy Child.png|Mary's Boy Child Infobox Santa Wear Your Shorts.png|Santa Wear Your Shorts Infobox Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer.png|Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer Infobox Shine Your Light.png|Shine Your Light Infobox Santa Claus Is Coming.png|Santa Claus Is Coming Cast 'Hi-5' *Tim Harding *Nathan Foley *Kellie Hoggart *Charli Robinson *Kathleen de Leon 'Puppeters' *Tim Harding as Jup Jup *Sophie Katinis as Chatterbox 'Special Cast' *Santa Claus *Humphrey Bear Segments Studio *Sleigh Ride *CHARLI decorates the Christmas tree. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *NATHAN wraps up the Christmas presents. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *KELLIE makes Christmas truffles for Chats. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *CHARLI writes a letter to Santa Claus. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *TIM writes a Christmas song and he needs help to complete it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *CHARLI sets the table for Christmas dinner. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *KATHLEEN makes a summer snowman of sand instead of snow. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *CHARLI shows us her summery presents. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a Christmas tree (Nathan) who lives by the beach, in Christmas time he feels alone, until a family (Charli, Kathleen and Tim) have a picnic by his side and a breeze takes him to the sea. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 4 (Christmas). Concert (Movie) *T'was The Night Before Christmas *Nathan remembers a song about jingling bells. *Jingle Bells *Kellie and Kathleen say they love to countdown the days for Christmas. *Five Days Till Christmas *Tim suggests to sing a more traditional Christmas song. *Mary's Boy Child *Santa jumps out from a present and also Humphrey Bear. The Hi-5 band gives him a new hat and they all remember the shorts they gave him last year. Kellie invites Santa to join Hi-5, so Humphrey Bear gives Santa a new look. *Santa Wear Your Shorts *Santa practices the old dancing along with the Hi-5 band while Humphrey Bear puts on a red nose. *Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer *Santa has to choose a member of Hi-5 to deliver the presents while he becomes part of the Hi-5 band. *Shine Your Light *Santa finally decides to deliver the presents by himself and leaves the stage on his sleigh. *Santa Claus Is Coming Trivia *This is the first time that a Body Move segment was the first segment. Opening Previews VHS (UK) * UK Universal Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screen * Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo * FACT * Universal Studios Children's Video Trailer (2000) * Video special - Hi-5 Fun Trailer VHS Opening WarningScroll1.png WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png tumblr_lx5mmmHDyE1r44n7po1_500 (6).jpg DVD Opening RoadshowEntertainmentWidescreen6.jpg It'sAHi-5Christmas-WarningScreen.jpg It'sAHi-5Christmas-GeneralExhibition.jpg Video Gallery Opening Sleigh Ride.png Hi-5 Sleigh Ride.png Charli_S5_E4_1.png Nathan_S5_E4.png Kellie_S5_E4.png Charli_S5_E4_4.png Tim_S5_E4.png Charli_S5_E4_3.png Kathleen_S5_E4.png Charli_S5_E4_2.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E4.png Chorus_T'was_The_Night_Before_Christmas.png Hi-5_T'was_The_Night_Before_Christmas.png Hi-5_Santa_Inside_The_Present.png Hi-5,_Santa_and_Humphrey_Bear.png Hi_I'm_Tim_Santa.png Santa Leaving.png Credits_It's_A_Hi-5_Chistmas.png Children's_Framework_It's_A_Hi-5_Christmas.png DVD Previews * Music Machine * Star Dreaming * Playing Cool * Five Alive * Animal Adventures * Let's Celebrate * Magical Treasures * Move Your Body * Summer Rainbows * Surfing Safari Full Video Watch the full video Category:2003 Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Viva Video Inc. Category:Universal Studios Home Entertainment Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes directed by Gary Newnham Category:Episodes that starts with a Body Move segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Series 5 Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Hi-5 videos